Example-based texture painting presents a way for users to create content in user interfaces (e.g., raster graphics) that mimics visual characteristics of an arbitrary input texture defined by a source, in lieu of simple stamp brushes or other such graphical primitives. A user, for instance, may select an arbitrary input texture (e.g., cloth) and then paint an area of a user interface to have that texture painted to the area.
Conventional techniques that are used to perform this texture painting, however, do not fit well with other tools commonly used in the user interface (e.g., raster graphic tools) and thus require specialized knowledge on the part of a user. Additionally, the conventional techniques do not transfer enough of the salient visual characteristics of an input texture with sufficient fidelity, thereby looking unnatural to a user. Further, these conventional techniques do not support arbitrary shapes, which could be limiting and frustrating to a user of these conventional techniques.